1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for preserving raw meat and more specifically relates to a method for preserving raw meat by exposing the meat to an atmosphere consisting essentially of carbon monoxide.
2. Background Art
It is well known in the meat processing industry that from the time animals are slaughtered, measures must be taken to preserve the meat and prevent it from becoming rancid or spoiled. The measures to preserve raw meat must be implemented and carried through from the time the animal is first slaughtered through the time the meat is purchased and ultimately consumed by the purchaser.
Historically, preservation of the freshness or quality of the meats has been practiced for hundreds, if not thousands of years. Early preservation techniques of meat took the form of drying or "jerking" meat and packing or storing cuts of meat in salt. This method, while somewhat effective for preserving meat and keeping it from becoming spoiled, had many drawbacks not the least of which was the incorporation of large amounts of salt into meat slated for human consumption.
The use of additives or preservatives such as nitrates and nitrites to meats is another common technique for preserving meat over time. However, there is ever increasing evidence that such additives may have harmful, even carcinogenic drawbacks. These drawbacks detract from the use of these compounds as mechanisms for the long term preservation of meat.
With the introduction of reliable means for refrigeration, i.e., the ability to maintain a low temperature regardless of the external environment, the long-term preservation of raw meat has been greatly enhanced and greatly increased the duration of the preservation. Frequently, in modern meat processing, animals are slaughtered at one place which can be remote from the point of sale and the eventual consumer, and as much as a week can pass before the meat is actually consumed. This lag between the slaughtering of the meat and its consumption requires that the meat be constantly maintained under refrigeration in order to preserve its quality and prevent its degradation over this time period.
For example, an animal (a cow) may be slaughtered and cut into halves or quarters which are then forwarded to a wholesaler or retailer where they may be divided into smaller cuts such as steaks or roasts. During the transfer of the meat from the slaughter house to the wholesaler or retailer, the meat must be maintained, frequently the meat is frozen in order to preserve its quality. After the meat has been divided into cuts for sale to the eventual consumer, it must also be maintained under constant refrigeration in order to preserve its quality. Under this distribution scheme, it can be from a few days to more than a week before the meat is purchased and consumed. It, therefore, becomes evident that this constant requirement for very low temperatures greatly contributes to the cost of meat.
Another example of the costly disadvantages of very low transportation and storage temperatures can be illustrated by practice of long distance overseas shipment and distribution of frozen meat. Today, freezing is a standard method of distributing meat processed in one region of the world to another region where it is to be consumed. Overseas shipment of frozen meat is both very costly and thawed meat obtained by this method is no longer considered to be "fresh" meat. That is, once a piece of meat has been frozen, by definition it is no longer considered to be "fresh." A method of overseas transportation of meat which maintains the "freshness" of meat transported for distribution would be highly desirable. Since the only method available for long distance overseas distribution of meat is by shipping frozen meat, no method currently exists which would allow for the overseas distribution of "fresh," unfrozen meat.
Transportation of slaughtered meat from the slaughter house to the wholesaler or retailer requires the use of some form of refrigerated transportation, such as refrigerated tractor-trailer trucks. This is a costly mode of transportation since it requires specialized equipment and extra fuel to provide and maintain refrigeration.
In addition to preserving the overall quality and fitness of the meat for consumption, other methods have been derived which are aimed at preserving the color of fresh meat. That is, methods have been developed which maintained for example, the red color of fresh meat, such as beef.
Typical examples of methods for treating raw meat to preserve the color of the meat are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,459,117 to Koch et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,001,446 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,983 both to Hood, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,835 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,930,040 to Woodruff et al. All of these patents disclose methods or processes for preserving or maintaining the color of meat such as beef, poultry or fish.
Both of the Hood references disclose methods of exposing an animal protein source to a reducing agent and then an environment of carbon monoxide in order to preserve the bright red color of protein source. Additionally, the Hood et al. references only treat slurries of the protein source as this is required for saturation by the carbon monoxide. The source is then mixed with the remainder of the food stuff to prepare a moist dog food. Further, the references are concerned only with the application of carbon monoxide in order to preserve the color of product and both require subsequent processing, such as canning or heat sterilization, in order to preserve the actual quality and freshness of the product. Additionally, the Hood '983 reference discloses the addition of a sufficient amount of microbiological and bacteriological inhibitors to further preserve the product.
The Woodruff et al. '835 reference discloses a process for maintaining a good color and the freshness meat by first exposing meat to an atmosphere with a small amount of oxygen and then exposing the meat to a modified atmosphere containing a small amount of carbon monoxide to effect the conversion of myoglobin to carboxymyoglobin. A third required step is the maintenance of the meat in an atmosphere of higher than 10% carbon dioxide.
The Woodruff et al. '040 patent discloses a process for storing or shipping fresh meat in a modified gaseous atmosphere. The process requires maintaining refrigerated meat in an artificial atmosphere composed of oxygen, carbon dioxide and carbon monoxide as well as nitrogen. The carbon monoxide may be removed from the modified material after the meat has been treated for at least one hour.
The Woodruff et al. patents teach maintaining the color in meat by treating the meat with a mixture of gases including carbon monoxide. That is, the Woodruff et al. patents teach chemical alteration of the surface of the meat to maintain the color of the meat and utilize refrigeration for meat preservation. Additionally, the Woodruff et al. patents teach the treatment of meat using a gaseous mixture of carbon monoxide, oxygen, carbon dioxide, and nitrogen. This method of treatment results in the creation of a storage environment which has low oxygen concentration and a carbon dioxide concentration of approximately ten percent. This type of gaseous mixture creates optimal growth conditions for the growth of microaerophil bacteria such as Helicobacter pylori and Campylobacter jejuni which are known to be pathogens which cause widespread gastroenteritis. The Woodruff et al. method of treating meat does maintain the color of fresh meat, however, the Woodruff et al. method has the disadvantage of accelerating bacterial contamination of meat treated by the Woodruff et al. method, thus shortening the storage life of the meat treated thereby.
The Koch et al. '117 patent discloses a cover useful for treating fresh red meat with carbon monoxide in order to maintain the bright red color of the meat. Koch et al., teaches a cover comprised of two films which are sealed together around the edges and which confines a quantity of carbon monoxide gas therebetween. Both film layers are substantially carbon monoxide impermeable when dry, however; when the film is brought into contact with a freshly cut sample of red meat, the moisture in the meat wets the film and transforms the film into a carbon monoxide permeable structure. The carbon monoxide then contacts the meat sample thereby causing the meat to maintain its desired red color.
The Australian Patent Document No. AU-A-18559/92 to Tamayama et al., discloses a method for maintaining and improving the quality of meat by causing meat to contact and absorb carbon monoxide gas in a sealed container and then requiring removal of the carbon monoxide gas from the container. Exemplifying the criticality of the removal of the carbon monoxide gas from the container, the patent requires that the carbon monoxide gas within the container be sucked and discharge by means of a pump.
Heretofore, the treatment of raw meat with carbon monoxide has been taught simply as a mechanism for preserving the color of the meat and, not as a mechanism for the long-term preservation of a meat sample over time in a fresh, non-frozen form.
While the above-disclosed patents teach the exposure of raw meat to gas mixtures containing carbon monoxide or the exposure of meat slurries to carbon monoxide in combination with other steps, they fail to teach a simple method of exposing raw meat solely to carbon monoxide.
In order to overcome the problems and deficiencies of the prior art methods, it is desirable that a method of preserving raw meat be introduced which eliminates the cost and associated problems with the prior art preservation techniques.
Applicant has developed a single step method for preserving meat by exposing raw meat to an atmosphere consisting essentially of carbon monoxide and, then, storing the meat in a sealed container. Unlike prior art preservation methods, no additional steps, compounds or additives are required in order to prevent the growth of microbiological or bacterial organisms.